Blade of chaos
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: It had been a normal day for sonic, fighting eggman as always until a mysterious black hedgehog by the name of shade attacked him. It looked like the end until a red hedgehog by the name of blade saved his life. Who are these hedgehogs, and what do they have to do with the chaos emeralds.


**Blade of chaos **

**A/n: This is a story thats been floating around my head for years, but I never figured out the right format in which I should right it. However recently I found this sonic sprite movie called sonic and the dark emeralds (Which I truly suggest looking up, its a great watch if you have the time) and finally figured it out, so without further adue. I bring you the blade of chaos.**

**Prolog: **_Long ago, before even the chaos emeralds were created. There lived a evil hedgehog, given the power over an army made of millions. He desired to clense the world of its sins and give it a chance at rebirth and renewal. To do this he looked to the gods for an answer. And so it was given. _

_Nox, God of darkness and destruction, Gave this mobian the power to destroy all in his way. There was however... a large cost to the power. Nox had possessed the hedgehog's mind, spread destruction and pain throughout Mobius, killing all who dared defied him with the ultimate power, the power of chaos. All however, except one. _

_This hedgehog, who had perfected the method of sealing chaos away, had led a rebellion against nox and his armies, slaying all in his way before confronting nox. He managed to defeat nox in a battle of the ages, with tore up islands, ripped away moutains, and tore the world asunder. Eventually though, he managed to seal nox away in the tomb of darkness, a legendary location known to this day only by a handful of people, and managed to seal away his power into 7 emeralds, leaving them to the echidna's in order to ensure that nox could never recover them should he return. It is said however that the fight still goes on, a secret war between the survivors of it and their descendents have fought for millennium. There is also legend, that before the warrior's death, he sealed the last of his energy into sword. _

_To ensure it was never given to the wrong hands, all public information about it's whereabouts have been erased, leaving the information to only his descendents. This, is the story of the final fight, between these two factions. _

The blue hedgehog ran through the field around him, as 5 missles followed closely behind him. As the two closest too him approached quickly. He'd just smirk as the minute they nipped as his heels, he'll jump into the air, causing them to explode on the ground as he landed, not loosing his speed as he now ran backwards, a cocky grin on his face as the next was just an inch away from his nose. "This the best you got egghead?! You know this cant beat me!" He said as h turned around, dashing through the pillars of rock in front of him as the last three missles collided with them.

This would only cause a dark grey pod to fly after the hedgehog, housing a very annoyed obese man as he growled. "I will destroy you! You lousy meddlesome hedgehog!" He said, resorting to gunfire as he tried shooting out the hedgehog, only for him to avoid that as well. The hedgehog would then run up the wall in front of him as the pod would slow down to avoid a crash. As it did however, the hedgehog would flip off the wall, doing a full back flip off before curling into a ball and crashing into the pod, this caused it malfunction before it would rocket off, dropping a odd item before flying far away

" I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME SONIC!" The man would yell before disappearing. The blue hedgehog, sonic, would then walk up to the item, picking it up before chuckling. "Too easy." He said, unaware the emerald was glowing brighter than normal.

"That was very impressive, but im afraid you'll have to hand that emerald over to me" Sonic turned to find whoever stated this, but was a bit surprised to what he saw. 3 hedgehogs, Two of them were wearing red and white armor, and fogged visors as if to hide their faces. The middle one was the most interesting however,: A pure black hedgehog with crimson eyes and a weird device on his head, a transmitter of sorts, glowing bright green. "And who are you?" Sonic said, no intention of giving the emerald to the likes of him.

"Hmpt, since your no threat, I suppose it cant hurt." He said as he grinned in a manner that sent a chill down sonic's spine. It was like looking at the smile of the devil, calm yet menacing. "My name is shade the hedgehog. I am The dark emerald's 7th in command, and the one you may be calling master in due time. Now I shall not ask again... HAND ME THAT CHAOS EMERALD!" He yelled as sonic simply rolled his eyes, putting his hands behind his head as he yawned, prevoking shade.

"Well normally i'd consider it but... I think I'll keep it." He said, a closed eyed grin as shade gritted his teeth in a silent rage. "You insolent fool, do you have any idea who your dealing with" Shade said as he snapped his fingers. The hedgehogs too his side dashed at sonic, intending to bash him into the ground as he jumped backwards, expecting it to be an easy victory.

However, he was caught off guard when the first armored hedgehog teleported behind him. " Too slow" He said as he kicked sonic into the direction of his partner. His partner would then kick sonic across the face, sending him flying across the area. Sonic would fly about 20 meters before recovering mid air, sliding across the ground as he breathed hard, his body already showing signs of serious injury.

His head was covering in several bruises and a hand full of cuts, his chest was scraped and scratched. While on the inside he had broken a few ribs, and had nearly broken his spine. Meanwhile the two hedgehog's hardly even broke a sweat, it was like sonic was their plaything. "Finish him." Shade said smirking devilishly as the two charged blast of dark energy in their hands.

"Any final request hedgehog?" Shade said, the blast clearly a fatal size as sonic turned wide eyes. "Yea, drop dead." That wasn't sonic's voice however, as a red blur slammed into the first armored hedgehog, throwing him into the ground as the same blur slammed his knee into the second one's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

The red blur then appeared in front of sonic becoming a much more clear figure. He had pure red fur, along with a quill style similar to sonic's but with a longer and more curved style to it. He had a large seathed attached to his a strap on his back, and a grin on his face as he looked towards shade. "I've been looking for you shade. Your my top priority at this point. If you want this emerald you'll have to go through me." He said as shade was shocked and angered by his two best men being injured so easily by this red hedgehog.

"W...who are you!" He said as blade pulled out his sword, a large buster with a design based around the chaos emeralds. "My name is blade the hedgehog,and I am here to stop you!"

_Who are these hedgehogs, how are they so much stronger than sonic? Find out next time on..._

_SONIC AND THE SECRETS OF CHAOS _

**A/n: I think I did well with this, but tell me what you think, i'd love to hear it.**


End file.
